Snow
by vetgirl1293
Summary: She had been walking head down, just trying to get through. She wouldn’t stop for anyone…except him. The meeting was one she hadn’t expected, neither of them expecting her to act the way she did. Her answer, one she hadn’t anticipated. An LJ oneshot


**_Snow_**

**By: VetGirl1293**

Summary:

She had been walking head down, just trying to get through. She wouldn't stop for anyone…except him. The meeting was one she hadn't expected, neither of them expecting her to act the way she did. Her answer, one she hadn't anticipated. _A one-shot about how Lily finally agreed to go out with James._

Notes: okay well I was in Drama and we were writing scripts about snow and I wrote about how Lily finally said yes on a snowy day and i liked it and decided to take it out of script form and this is the outcome

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters_  
_

* * *

Snow was falling down slowly and steadily as Hogwarts students raced around, laughing with friends. Out of all the madness, you could see one head of red hair moving quickly through the crowd, unfazed by the groups of rowdy friends. Her name is Lily Evans, a girl of both beauty and brains; she did not have many friends that loved reading as much as she, so today she was left alone to visit her favorite weeping willow to read. Halfway there she stops dead in her tracks as an icy snowball hits her on the back of her head.

"POTTER!!" She let out in a bloodcurdling scream.

"Sorry Lils couldn't resist!" called the handsome voice of one James Potter.

"It's Evans to you, Potter." She snapped sourly.

"Aw, come on Lillers! You know you love Jamsie, here!" Sirius, his right hand man in crime, stated loudly patting James on the back. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at this; he couldn't possibly know how she _really _felt about James.

"Sorry about this, Lily. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen, even under the threat of detention." Remus apologized. He's their other friend, the sensible one.

"Jesus, James! How many times do I have to tell you? I would go out with the Giant Squid before I would go out with you!" Lily huffed. No matter how many times she said it, it never got through her thick head, even if it was a lie.

"See My Lily Flower, I think I'm starting to grow on you, you called me James! Now I know you love me, don't you?" James asked hopefully, and Lily just snorted, to his disappointment but he didn't let it show. "Now I think I'll set you up with The Big Squid this Friday and by Saturday, you'll be all mine." Sirius let out a loud bark-like laugh at this, and Remus chuckled as his eyes rolled.

"That's not what I meant, _Potter_!" Lily spat out his name like it was venom; she was quite frustrated by now and wished he would just leave before she did something she regretted.

"Well I do believe that you said you just had to go out with the Giant Squid first, then James." Sirius said.

"I hate to admit it Lily, but they're right… for once." Remus shook his head disbelievingly. Cant

"Hey, I resent that!" Sirius cried.

"What's that, you resemble that? Well I can't say I disagree." The two started a friendly, brotherly argument forgetting that James and Lily were right there.

"Okaaaay…" James said giving them a strange amused look. "Back to us. Now as I remember it you were always a girl of her word, and I'd take you somewhere nice, wouldn't get smart or try anyth-" James was cutoff as someone pressed their lips against his in a sweet tasting but brief kiss. James was beyond shocked that lily had done such a thing.

"Sorry, you were rambling. To tell you the truth I would love to go out with you on the next Hogsmeade trip, but first you have to set me up with the Giant Squid." Lily giggled and winked. Then she turned around glancing over her shoulder and skipped off in search of her tree once more.

It was at this time that Sirius and Remus had just started to come out of there argument and noticed a very shocked James standing there staring into space with his mouth open.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I think she said yes…" Remus said.

"I think the shock was too much for him." Sirius poked James and watched as he crashed down onto the snowy ground. "Better take him to the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, definitely" Remus agreed. The two picked up the frozen James and carefully carried him to the Hospital Wing. On the way there they slipped dung bombs into his pockets, they were after all still Marauders.

xXx

Lily sat at her tree, her book open, but she was not reading. She couldn't concentrate. She looked across the lake where Sirius and Remus tried to get James to the Hospital wing. She chuckled as they slipped items into James pocket. She couldn't believe she had said yes, after all these years of the rejection she had handed to him she had finally said yes. Not only that but she had kissed him. She thought that she would regret that action, but she didn't. She had rejected him before because she was trying to protect herself, but now she saw that it was not needed. She knew that James would protect her, mind, body and soul. Deep down inside she always knew that.

No she did not regret her actions, she never would. Not so long as she lived.

* * *

okay comments well appreciated I would like some advice, so review I hope you enjoyed cause i had lots of fun writing this. Please give me your honest opinion, but not as far as flaming.

-Emily


End file.
